Señales que te estás enamorando
by I'm Aurora
Summary: Había pequeños momentos entre ellos. Pequeños momentos que ambos atesoraban. Pequeños e insignificantes momentos que, mientras pasaban, les indicaban a ambos que tal vez habían encontrado al amor de su vida
1. Tomados de las manos

**Señal 1:** Le tomas de la mano.

Los _Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen._

* * *

Ellos siempre tratarían de llevar su relación en secreto. Aún que no llevaban mucho tiempo saliendo, ellos evitarían que los demás se dieran cuenta que algo sucedía entre ellos. Normalmente, Raven y Chico Bestia no harían nada en lo absoluto para dar a conocer a sus compañeros de equipo su relación; se mantendrían alejados el uno del otro, evitarían cualquier diálogo prolongado, e incluso evitarían miradas delatadoras.

Pero, era en momentos como esos, en los que se darían el lujo de arriesgarse a ser descubiertos y harían algo pequeño juntos.

Aunque fuera la cosa más simple de todas.

—¡Yo sabía que Slade estaba detrás de todo eso! ¡Lo sabia!—gritaba Robin, bastante molesto consigo mismo por haber perdido pista de su enemigo más grande. Había golpeado la mesa del comedor, haciendo que las bebidas dieran vueltas peligrosamente cerca de los bordes del vaso.

—Robin, cálmate por favor, no es culpa tuya que Slade se haya ido — lo consolaba Starfire, quien había posado su mano en el hombro del pelinegro, quien, a su vez, estrellaba su cabeza una y otra vez en la mesa de madera.

—Sí, Slade, bla bla bla —intervino Cyborg—. Mejor hablemos de cosas más importantes. ¡Buffete carnívoro de todo lo que puedas comer!

El androide había preparado una gran variedad de carnes de todos los tipos, sobre una delgada capa de lechuga, servidas en charola de plata. Literalmente.

Y no pasó mucho tiempo para que Chico Bestia protestara.

—¡Viejo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a arruinar semejante manjar con tu carne asquerosa?! —dijo mientras deslizaba una lechuga del fondo, la colocaba en su plato y, con una servilleta, la limpiara de la forma más cuidadosa posible, como si le estuviera limpiando una raspada a un recién nacido.

—Lo que yo me pregunto es cómo te atreves a arruinar semejante majar con tu lechuga asquerosa —debatió el mitad máquina, tomando con su tenedor el pedazo más grande de carne que encontró.

Raven, quien no había pronunciado palabra hasta ese momento, simplemente se limitó a tomar un pedazo de carne y un poco de ensalada y dejarlos sobre su plato, luego posó ambas manos en su regazo.

Suavemente, mientras el callado murmullo de la hora de la comida se hacía presente, sintió como una mano suavemente tomaba la suya y le daba un ligero apretoncito. No necesitaba voltear para saber quién era.

Garfield.

Al mismo tiempo que estiraba el brazo para tomar su taza de té y darle un sorbo, regresó el apretoncito que su novio le había dado. Cuando, se llevó un pimiento a la boca, sintió como sus dedos eran entrelazados con los dedos enguantados de Chico Bestia. Y, durante toda la cena, percibió el calor que irradiaba la piel de su novio.

Hablaron de mil y una cosas mientras comían, pero Chico Bestia y Raven secretamente estaban tomados de las manos durante todo ese tiempo.

Era su pequeño hábito, y les gustaba que nadie más lo supiera.

* * *

 **¡Un nuevo fic! ¡¿Qué demonios me pasa?! Debería estar actualizando más historiaa en lugar de escribir nuevas.**

 **Este fué un reto que tomé en el foro 'Torre de los Titanes', el reto básicamente consiste en 30 momentos BBRae. Estaría súper bien que se pasaran por el foro, hay buen contenido haha.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews con muchísimas ansias, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	2. Acurrucados en alguna parte

_Los Jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen._

* * *

Señal 2: Quieres pasarte la aternidad acurricado con esa persona.

Ella tenía la espalda presionada contra su pecho. Él la abrazaba por la cintura, acercando su cuerpo al suyo. Una de las manos de ella descansaba sobre el brazo de él, mientras la otra le daba soporte a su cabeza recostada.

Así habían estado por los pasados diez minutos, aunque también podrían haber sido una eternidad, Chico Bestia no estaba seguro.

Tenía los pulmones empapados de su suave perfume, la nariz pegada a su cálido cuello. Su cara estaba enterrada entre su cabello, aspirando el aroma que este desprendía.

Sintió que ella cambiaba de posición y abrió los ojos mientras su chica se daba la vuelta y se acurrucaba contra su pecho una vez más. Sonrió. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos mientras sus manos viajaban hacia su pequeña espalda. Pasó otra eternidad así.

Luego abrió los ojos sólo para encontrarse con un enorme par de ojos violetas que lo observaban detenidamemte, hurgando en su alma. Sonrió una vez más. Hubiera querido decir algo, pero no quería romper ese silencio perfecto, así que mantuvo la boca cerrada. Se perdió en el mar violeta que tenía en frente. Estaba tan cerca de ella que sentía su aliento cálido chocando en su cuello, su aroma a té de hierbas. Lentamente se fué acercando a ella, acercando sus labios a los de ella.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Raven por encima de su libro, sacando bruscamente a Chico Bestia de sus pensamientos.

El chico sonrió.

—Nada —dijo, mientras se reprendía mentalmente por soñar despierto.

* * *

 **No les miento, he fangirleado tanto que siento que mis pulmones van a explotar en cualquier segundo. Teen Wolf me ha consumido tanto que literalmente no salí de mi habitación en todas mis vacaciones sólo por estar pegada a esa serie. Es algo demente.**

 **¡Pero salí medio segundo para escribirles este capítulo! La idea sonaba un poco mejor en mi cabeza, pero pensé que les dejaría esto, ya que tiene algo de tiempo desde que publiqué algo por última vez y no quiero abandonarlos tanto haha.**

 **¡Como siempre, me gustaría saber qué opinan! Nos leemos pronto, bye.**


	3. Jugando un videojuego

_No poseo los derechos a ningún personaje presentado aquí._

* * *

 **Señal 3:** Haces lo que a la otra persona le gusta hacer.

―Arriba, abajo, a la derecha y… ¡eso es! ―Chico Bestia dio un salto en el sofá, haciendo que su novia rebotara con él en el suave material―. ¿Lo ves, Rae? Dije que superaría la máxima puntuación de Cyborg y eso acabo de hacer.

Raven se limitó a gruñir un leve 'hmm', mientras seguía leyendo su libro. Usualmente, ella y Chico Bestia irían a la sala común por las tardes. Él jugaría Mega Monos 4 y ella leería un libro mientras lo escuchaba hacer sonidos de batalla, como un niño de 9 años.

Era algo que Raven disfrutaba mucho hacer. Eventualmente el ruido terminaba por hartarle, pero le gustaba pasar tiempo con Chico Bestia. Aunque técnicamente no estuvieran haciendo nada juntos, ya que cada uno hacía cosas distintas, el hecho de estar cerca de él la reconfortaba.

―Raven, hazme caso ―se quejó el metamorfo, iniciando una nueva partida.

―Felicidades ―contestó la chica, con su usual monotonía.

―¡Gracias! Yo sé que estás orgullosa de mí.

Raven emitió otro 'hmm' mientras sus ojos seguían los renglones de su libro, devorando las palabras, a la vez que una pequeña sonrisa se abría camino en sus labios.

Después de un rato de escuchar a Chico Bestia hacer sonidos de un automóvil acelerando, Raven levantó la vista. Sus ojos inmediatamente viajaron hacia el perfil de su novio, quien tenía la lengua por fuera y una mirada decidida. No pudo evitar recorrer con la vista su nariz respingada, los labios que tanto había besado, el cabello revuelto y la espalda ligeramente encorvada. Sonrió. Cuando Chico Bestia hizo un sonido agudo, como cuando un auto frena con mucha fuerza, no pudo evitar que una risa se le escapara. Era tan tonto a veces; se emocionaba jugando y hacía cosas que le causaban mucha ternura, aunque jamás en la vida lo iba a admitir.

Chico Bestia le echó una mirada veloz de reojo, para luego volver la vista a la pantalla.

―¿De qué te ríes? ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo mejor? ―La retó.

―Claro que puedo hacerlo mejor ―contestó Raven, rodando los ojos.

―Bien ―puso pausa al juego―. Vas. Espero que puedas superar mi máxima puntuación ―dijo, colocando el control en las piernas de su novia.

―Bien, yo haré eso―repuso la chica cuervo, enderezándose. Luego lanzó suavemente su libro a las piernas de su novio―. Espero que tú puedas terminarlo y decirme de qué se trata.

―Trato hecho ―contestó Chico Bestia, sonriendo.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Ya hacía tiempo que no actualizaba este fic, y la verdad es que no sé porqué, si la situación lo era complicada.**

 **Definitivamente siento que mi estilo de escritura a cambiado. Lo siento más... no sé, raro.**

 **Como sea, espero que les haya agradado, la verdad es que no quería hacer algo como de Raven jugando en sí, porque 1. ya había hecho algo así y 2. hay muchos fics con esa idea. No sé, es mi intento de hacer algo diferente.**

 **Me preguntaron si ya me había vuelto enemiga del BBRae. ¡No! haha, he escrito cosas tristes de ellos porque es lo que ha salido de mi cabeza, pero seguiré escribiendo BBRae, no es como que ya no me guste.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
